


Elysian

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to smut, Body Image, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, but nothing specific, im weak for a good love confession, we went in HARD with the alliteration in this one my dudes, y'all know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel offers his perspective on your frustrations.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Elysian

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request: [Can I perhaps request an Eskel x reader (if you're still taking them)? One where the reader is insecure about their body and Eskel shows them how beautiful they are? I'm having a hard time with my body just now and family members don't help in that regard so I need some fluff if you're up for it ❤️] omg this is so soft and i so feel you, hopefully this adds a smile to your day :)

You huff, sprawling yourself over a large rock at the water’s edge. The wind whips over your skin, the taste of salt dancing through the air. You throw an arm over your eyes, shielding them from the brightness of the sun as you wallow in self-pity. However, even that cannot last long, someone coming up and nudging your feet off the side of the rock. You lift your arm and squint, finding Eskel sitting just beside of you.

You groan, dramatically throwing yourself back down as another wave crashes against the rocky shore. 

“Do you want to be alone?” he asks, barely loud enough for you to hear. You hum, shaking your head as you sit up alongside him.

“No, I just...ugh, it’s stupid,” You cover your face with your hands, trying to hold yourself together with the force of your fingers.

“I’m sure it’s not, especially if it’s bugging you this much…” Eskel’s voice trails off, low and tinged with a sweetness one could only find in summer berries.

“I-” you huff, running your hands through your hair and fixing your eyes on the waves as they reach the shore. “I’ve just been feeling... _ off _ , I don’t know, I feel almost like I shouldn’t look in a mirror, because I know I won’t like what I see.”

Eskel hums beside you, his thumbs fiddling with a loose stitch on his trousers. You sit in silence for a while, not really wanting to talk more but certainly not wanting to leave Eskel’s side. Even just by being there, he has made the voice in the back of your head a bit quieter.

“I know how it feels,” Eskel leans over a bit, so that you can hear him a bit easier over the songs of the ocean. “To not like the reflection that you find.”

You look over at him, watching as the dark waves of his hair flutter in the breeze, brushing over the hills and valleys of scars on his cheek. You expect to find pity in his eyes, but you only see comfort, the honeyed hues of his eyes glazed with emotions too deep to name. 

“Can I show you?” Eskel asks as he swings his legs to turn towards you, “Can I show you what I see when I look at you?”

You nod, your mind swimming with too many thoughts all fighting for the forefront, fear and apprehension and hope, hope that Eskel will be louder than the self-hatred that seeps through your skin on days like this. 

Eskel reaches out and takes your hand in his. The feeling of your fingers sliding over his sends sparks up your spine, as if he had let free some of the magic that lies in his soul. His hands have callouses from years of training and work, but they are like velvet slipping through your grasp. 

He raises your hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss to the back as your breath hitches on itself. “I love your hands, they speak of strength that lies under the surface of a gentle touch, carefully honed to conform to any need one may have.”

Eskel pushes the loose sleeve of your shirt up, placing quick pecks to each and every freckle and dark spot he finds. “I love all of these little marks along your arms, they’re like constellations and galaxies spanning across a night sky.”

He scoots closer to you, his leg pressing against yours as he sets his hand atop of your thigh. Not high enough to be presumptuous, but the warmth of it seeps to your bones. “I adore your legs, the way they hold you up and bring you to my side.” His thumb soothingly runs back and forth over the fabric of your trousers, lightly tickling as he moves to thread his arm around your waist.

“Your hips make me think terribly ungodly things, swaying and weaving through life on a path of light and stardust,” Eskel’s voice has turned darker, temptation dripping from his lips as he whispers in your ear.

He leans back, fitting a finger under your chin and tilting it up to him. You are close enough that your breaths mingle in the shared space between you. His hand runs up your jaw, sweeping across your cheek as he brushes a stray strand of hair back behind your ear. 

“I love watching your hair dance through the air. Sometimes, I even get a bit jealous of the wind, since it gets to spin itself through the silk that frames you.” Your eyes close as he slowly, reverently, runs his fingers through your hair, goosebumps settling on your skin as you feel his breath on your cheek. 

“Your eyes are the most stunning jewels I’ve ever seen, bright and shining even on the dimmest days. But, if they were to be put into a ring, or a necklace, they’d be plain, for they would be missing the rest of you.” You feel your lip tremble and your eyes well with unshed tears, overwhelmed by the outpouring of adoration that Eskel has given.

His eyes drift lower, settling on your lips. “Ah, and my personal favorite. I love watching your lips move, weaving stories and spilling emotions that only a beautiful mind could conceive.” The tears fall freely now, warm tracks down your cheeks that cool with the salty breeze. 

“And you know what?” Eskel brings his eyes back to yours, a new intensity burning from underneath the kindness. “Even if all of those things were to disappear from your body, or if they changed and looked different, or if I went blind and couldn’t see any of them anymore, I would still love you all the same. Because you would still be  _ you,  _ and that’s all that truly matters.” 

“You love me?” You whisper as the ocean continues its quest to climb the rocks with every new wave.

Eskel chuckles as he pulls you close, resting his forehead on yours. “Of course I do, it was stupid of me not to have told you sooner. But nothing can change that, my heart is yours, for as long as you’ll have it.”

You lean in and capture his lips, trying to pour all of your unsaid thanks and adoration back into him. He is soft against you, gently pushing and pulling you closer like the tides sweeping along the deep ocean floor. 

“Thank you, Eskel,” you whisper, your lips barely brushing against him with your words, “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
